


Everything You Want

by filthinbeau



Series: GinRan AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always gets what she wants, but not tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

Her eyes are vast like an ocean, one look and he could lost in the deepness, as his nails scrap along her glowing tanned skin, drawing blood.

The contour of her writhing body, all the curves and the signs of the femininity, the ample chests, they are heaving hard responding to his assaults.

A trail of sweat running down the shape of her cheek, meeting the lone tear disappear into her parting mouth, of fully luscious lips, as he kisses them with absolute passion and ownership.

He follows the line of the smooth skin of her arms, tracing the light appearance of the blueish-green veins underneath the skin, caressing further upwards until his fingers touch the thick red cloth, that binds the two wrists together, securely to the metal head of the bed.

To tease, he flicks the pointy buds with the both of his hands, simultaneous but withdraws soon after, when she begins arching more to the pleasure.

She is struggling a little for release, as the restrain prevents her from reaching out, from having everything under her complete control, for more touches and contacts.

When he stops his ministrations she whines and pursing her lips, sulking like she always do every time she is being denied, only this time in a lust-clouded mind, and desperate.

"Gin..." Her voice meek, and her eyes heavily lidded now, frustrates with the sudden pause of his movements. Taking the matter into her own hands, the unrestricted legs are lifted, and she locks them tight surrounding his hips.

He smirks, feeling amuse. 

"Tell me what you want, love." Because he would do just as that.

"Fuck me harder." She says, wrapping firmer her long limbs around the man, as emphasise to the meaning of her words, demanding. And she knows she would have it just as that.

For all he concerns she could have the world in her grasps, even with a bounded hands, like she is able to every time.

But not tonight, because the night is still long and he has not even started yet.

And he would make it just as that.


End file.
